Providence
by Chibi Bishi
Summary: KaixRei. The job is to protect the boy. falling in love would completely jeopardize the mission and is in no way shape or form permitted.
1. Assigned

Disclaimer: Charactersnot mine

Warning: Contains shonen-ai (malexmale) content. don't read if it offends you

Chibi Bishi: Haha I just have to say I love KaRe and this idea has been lingering in my mind so I decided to write it!

* * *

Cities were typically dark and empty during the night; this is what he was accustomed to. But for some reason, this night was different. Even though the sun had long since vanished from the sky, the city was still teeming with brightness. All the houses, stores, and even trees were decorated with multicolored lights. The streets were filled with smiling children clutching plush toys and colorful packages closely to their chest. The lights from all the buildings seemed to illuminate the night sky. This, obviously, was no ordinary night. It was Christmas Eve. 

But to Kai Hiwatari, it was just another night.

Still, the bluenette couldn't help but wonder why it was so bright out. He looked out of the car window. There were children everywhere, accompanied by their parents, each holding bags of useless toys and trinkets. He scoffed, 'stupid'.

The car suddenly came to a halt, interrupting Kai from his thoughts. His crimson eyes trailed to his employer.

"We've arrived at the location." He said into his ear phone, then turned to Kai and handed him a suitcase, "Our target is in the Plaza Hotel in suite 1326. I want you to get in, get out as soon as possible, and make sure everyone in that room is dead, I don't want any witnesses."

"Yes, Boris" The boy replied, obtaining the suitcase.

He quickly entered the hotel, ignoring the kind greeting the person at the front desk gave him, and walked straight towards the elevator. He pushed the up arrow and patiently awaited the doors to open. 'This should be an easy mission' he thought to himself as he entered through the doors. 'The target only has two body guards; I could easily take them down'.

The soft "ding" of the elevator reaching its destination pulled Kai from his thoughts. He gathered his suitcase and walked calmly towards his objective. Standing in front of the door that read 1326, he knocked quietly.

"Room service" his powerful, stern voice projected through the halls.

"I don't think we ordered anything" a deep voice, Kai assumed to be one of the bodyguards, within the room grumbled. Nevertheless, Kai heard soft footsteps trudging towards the door. The door opened slowly. Before the man in the room could even get a glimpse of the intruder, Kai propelled his fist into the man's stomach. He fell instantly and noiselessly. The only sound emitted was a quiet thump of the large man's unconscious body hitting the floor. Kai swiftly closed the door behind him and walked in the suite.

"Hey Jess! Who's at the door?" came a different voice as another bodyguard, female this time, entered the room. The girl's eyes grew wide in surprise when she noticed the stranger in the room. She hastily reached into her coat pocket and took out a gun, pointing it at the two-toned haired trespasser. She fired rapidly. Kai, who was trained expertly in this kind of combat, managed to dodge every bullet, using his suitcase as a shield, as he quickly took shelter behind a couch.

Behind the safety of the couch, Kai fumbled with the clasp of the suitcase, retrieving a small gun from within. He kicked the furniture aside and fired a few shots at the female. One managed to hit her head, and he watched as the blood began seeping out from her.

The sound of gunshots stirred the body of the previous bodyguard, and he slowly crawled up. However, before man was able to stand upright, Kai directed another bullet at him. And once again, the large man crumpled to the floor.

Kai trudged past the dead bodyguards and kicked open the door that led to the bedroom. In the room, there was a small, greasy man hiding behind layers of blankets with a half naked woman, who looked just as petrified as him, by his side. Both bodies shivering out of fear.

"Please sir, it's Christmas Eve" begged the man "spare me please! Is it money you want? I have money! Or girls? Girls! You can have this one!" his voice was broken into sobs.

Kai scoffed, disgusted by the man's selfishness. His eyes darted at the woman. It really is too bad that she would have to die as well. She committed no crime except for whoring herself to the wrong person at the wrong time. Without even flinching, Kai fired two shots, each hitting one of the couple on the bed.

He raised his hand to his lips, speaking into the miniature walky talky located inside his watch.

"Mission Complete"

"Excellent" came the reply, "Just walk calmly out of the suite, there is a car waiting for you outside. I will send up a crew to clean up the mess."

Kai did as he was told, wanting to exit the hotel as quickly as possible. Even though he was used to his brutal job, he still felt uneasy looking at his victims.

"Nice work" said Boris robotically as he gave Kai a quick pat on the back. "Oh, and Merry Christmas" Boris tried to give a fake smile, but it looked more like an evil smirk.

"Hn" was the simple reply.

* * *

"Merry Christmas!!!!" 

A girl with bubblegum colored hair cheered as she gave her friend a giant hug.

"Haha. Merry Christmas to you too, Mao!" Rei Kon replied with equal cheeriness.

Today was a good day, the Chinese boy decided, and not just because it was Christmas, but because his dad was visiting.

'No not visiting' the boy thought to himself, 'He's staying! No more 6 month long business trips. No more traveling. He's staying this time. He promised.'

His reflection put him in a good mood. In fact, he was so hyped up that he might just be able to put up with Mao's never ending affection.

His father, regrettably, could not be with him on Christmas day. Therefore, Rei decided to spend this glorious holiday with his best friend, Lai, and his family. Unfortunately, Lai's family also consisted of his really annoying and obsessive little sister, Mao. Now, it's not that Rei disliked or hated the bouncy girl. It's just that she has always had a colossal crush on Rei, and was very open and affectionate about it. But he could only love her in a brotherly way, nothing more.

"So did you get me a present?" the girl asked with curiosity.

"Of course" Rei reached under the tree and took out a small box. Mao eagerly snatched the little parcel from Rei's hands and tore it open. A beautiful silver chain necklace with a pink cat charm emerged from the box. Mao gazed lovingly at her present and held it close to her heart.

"I'll treasure it always!"

"Glad you like it!" Rei smiled and sighed. He knew that the gift meant so much more to Mao than it did him. He just wished that there was some way of letting Mao down easily without hurting her feelings.

"Now it's time for you to open my present." The pink haired girl plopped a bag in front of Rei. He opened it up slowly and gasped. The present was a handmade red bandana with the yin-yang symbol on it along with a white Chinese styled shirt with the same symbol on the back. She must have worked really hard to create these.

"Thank you" Rei breathed as he wrapped the bandana around his head.

"It represents us" the girl explained "I'm the yin, and you're the yang! You make me whole and we balance each other out."

Rei didn't know what to say, it was a really thoughtful gift, but he knew that Mao was trying to give him subtle hints about her little crush.

"Mao.." he began.

"DUDE!" Lai interrupted, "Look at today's paper!" He threw the newspaper at his friend. Rei caught it with ease, and his golden eyes began skimming the top article.

Rei read, "Top entrepreneur, Sammy Walton, was murdered last night on Christmas Eve in the Plaza Hotel. This man was notorious for foul play in the business world, and was accused of many scandals pertaining to illegal drug distributing and allocating prostitution. It is no wonder that there are many suspects with enough motives to commit the crime. However, police can find no leads as to who the killer is…"

"Wow" Mao breathed, "Sammy Walton, isn't he the guy who recently cheated your father's company from thousands of dollars?"

"Yea.." Lai sighed, "You don't suppose that he could be a suspect could you?"

Rei swallowed the lump in his throat. "I really hope not"

* * *

"Idiots!" Voltaire screamed, glaring menacingly at the newspaper as if his gaze could burn a hole through it. "Didn't someone tell the media not to report this incident?" 

"I guess not" Boris replied, flinching at the harshness of his superior's voice. "I'll tell the committee to revise it, saying that he died of a heart attack or something…"

"It doesn't matter! The fact is, Sammy's allies have probably already read this, and they'll most likely be after all of his enemies. And if anyone dies, I will be put into blame for this episode!"

"Well, we can send our best spies to look after all of them and their families. We'll ensure their protection." Boris suggested.

"Alright" Voltaire sighed in defeat, "Assign the teams now!"

"Ok" Boris began, "Hiwatari, Kai will be in charge of the Kon family…"

To be continued…

* * *

Alright so how is it so far?? Reviews would be lovely 

Oh and I apologize for my amateur writing techniques, I'll try to improve. If there's anyone who'd like to proofread my writing i'd be really greatful!

and im srry for the shortness but i just had this idea and wanted to get it out there asap.


	2. Eyes

Yay! Another chapter complete! Which is amazing considering how much homework I have. Please R&R. It would make my day.

Disclaimer: Beyblade-not mine, kthx

* * *

BEEEP 

The annoying sound the alarm clock reverberated through the room, awakening Rei from his slumber.

He groaned and sat up, today is the first day of school after winter break and he was not looking forward to it. Tiredly, he pushed off of the bed and walked indolently to the bathroom. Leaning against the cool surface of the sink counter, he slowly looked at the mirror. His long ebony hair was ruffled and spastic, and he had dark rings under his eyes.

Sighing, he quickly washed his face, then, proceeded to comb his hard-to-manage mop of a hair. He wrapped his lengthy, dark hair into its habitual tail-like tress. Glancing at the mirror one more time, he was satisfied. He now, at least, looked presentable.

After a quick change of clothes, Rei grabbed his backpack and progressed towards the driveway. There was a slick, black Mercedes waiting for him. He quickly threw his backpack into the trunk, and got into the back seat of the car.

"Ready for school, Master Rei?" The driver, Ming, asked.

"Yea" Rei lied. He didn't understand why he needed a driver. Rei was seventeen and he was fully capable of driving himself places. Nevertheless, his overprotective father thought it best that he have a million men working for him when his dad was away.

Speaking of his father, he never did come. The issue with the newspaper caused him to delay his visit. His promise to stay was still valid though he wasn't sure when he would be able to come.

Rei groaned, he was going to kill whoever decided it was a good idea murder Mr. Walton. On Christmas Eve no less! Sure, Mr. Walton was scum, and he deserved every bit of his punishment, but couldn't the killer pick a better day to commit the crime? His father was his only family since his mother died when he was young, and he missed him dearly.

"Here we are." The driver interrupted Rei from his thoughts. The Chinese boy sighed and stepped out of the car. 'Today's gonna suck!'

* * *

"Here we are." boomed a loud voice within the car. 

Kai glanced out the window. His location was, it seemed, a high school. However, this wasn't just a normal school. In fact, this was the most extravagant building Kai had ever laid eyes on. 'Must be full of rich kids' he thought bitterly.

"My son, Rei, goes to this school." Mr. Kon began, "Please watch over him, I'll have my workers bring your bags to your new home."

"Hn" was his customary reply.

'What kind of assignment is this?' Kai thought bitterly to himself, 'No criminals, no fighting, but I'm looking after some snot nosed kid? I wasn't trained to be some babysitters.'

Still, despite his own opposition, he still complied with his task at hand. He quickly stepped outside the car, and began walking towards the large school. A subconscious hand ruffled his messy, two-toned hair and sighed inwardly. 'Today's gonna suck!'

* * *

"..And that is the photoelectric effect" Dr. Shah explained, "Another great scientist that contributed to modern Chemistry is James Chadwick. He discovered…" 

Rei zoned out. This has got to be the most boring class of the day. How chemistry was supposed to apply to real life was beyond him. He had much more important things to worry about. Like, when was his dad coming home? How was he going to reject Mao? Who killed Mr. Walton? Who shot JFK? How do they get the bones out of the boneless chicken in KFC? How is it physically possible for Dr. Shah to pull his pants up so high? Why is the Sky blue…no wait that has to do with chemistry…. What's the difference between Coke and Pepsi? Who's knocking at the door...?

Wait, knocking at the door?

The neko-jin snapped back to reality, and gazed at the origin of the noise. The door opened to reveal an old, frumpy man Rei recognized to be the principal of the school along with a young boy about Rei's age. The man quickly exchanged a few words with his teacher then walked off, leaving behind the boy. The two remaining men paced back into the classroom. Dr. Shah spoke up:

"Class, we have a new student today. Please welcome Kai Hiwatari."

The introduction was followed by excited chatter from the students and some giggles from the female population. Rei studied the new student. He had broad shoulders and strong arms. The thin fabric of the school uniform did not do a good job of concealing his well-built body. His hair was dominatingly slate-colored with blue strands at the end, and it looked like he never once bothered to brush it. He had a moderately handsome face with blue paint stripes covering both cheeks. All-in-all Rei would have to admit that this boy was good looking; it was no wonder that he was receiving so many admiring stares from girls in the class.

However one physical flaw Rei pinpointed was his eyes. His gaze was cold and harsh, and it seemed to radiate annoyance and dislike. The color of his eyes was so piercingly red that it seemed bloodshot. From the slight wrinkle in his brows, Rei could tell that the boy did not want to be here. But, who could blame him; No one wants to be in school.

The boy's eyes were scanning the room, as if looking for something. From the moment his gaze met Rei's, it stopped and he smirked. Rei felt a shiver go up his spine from the boy's hard stare. Something about the boy's eyes just scared him.

* * *

Kai glanced around the room. He was surprised at how intercultural this school was. Sure, this was an international school for the elite. But still, since it was located in Shanghai, shouldn't it be dominantly Chinese? As far as he could tell, there was only one Chinese student in the entire class. 

'That must be Kon!' he thought to himself. 'He's the only Asian kid here!'

But the boy, Kai noted, didn't have the typical oriental face. His eyes were big and round, and had a peculiar golden color. His skin was slightly tan, and he had long charcoal hair. He was tall and lean much like the senior Kon he met this morning. Kai smirked, 'That has to be Kon, no doubt about it.'

* * *

"Why don't you take that empty seat right behind Rei. Rei, raise your hand!" Dr. Shah spoke up. 

Rei jumped, awoken from his daydreams by the mention of his name. He raised his hand awkwardly, watching the boy walk towards him and setting himself behind him.

"I'm going to have a quick word with the principal." Dr. Shah began as he walked out of the room, "Be quiet and behave yourselves"

But, of course, as soon as the teacher left, the room filled with noise, chatters, and gossip, mostly about the new kid in class. Though, no one was brave enough to actually talk to the beautiful new boy, so most just shied away in their confined areas looking at him favorably. Rei, being the outgoing friendly person he is, decided to take the initiative for the class and open up to the stranger.

"Hi," Rei put on his best fake smile.

"…"

"I'm Rei, welcome to the school"

"…"

"It's nice to meet you" Rei stuck out his hand waiting for Kai to shake it. Kai, however, just stared irritably at the Chinese boy's friendly gesture as if it was a cockroach.

"Ok…" Rei put his hands down, confusedly, but still with a fake smile plastered on his face. He was not going to give up!

"So, do you like the school so far?"

"Hn"

Yes! He talked! Sure, it wasn't exactly a full English word. But this proves that he isn't a mute or deaf or something.

"Where are you from?"

"Russia"

Oh my god! An answer! An actual coherent answer! Rei was making progress.

"That's so cool! What's it like in Russia!"

"Cold"

Ok, his next goal is to make Kai say more than one word. Plan! Set! Ready! Go!

"So, how's China so far?"

"…"

Dimmit, plan backfired. Now it's back at square one. 'Damn my persistence!'

"Can I see your schedule?"

Kai said nothing, but complied, handing Rei a slip of paper.

"Woah! What a coincidence! We have the same exact schedule! I can show you to your classes if you like"

Kai smirked and nodded in agreement, 'Yea, coincidence, how bout that.'

Rei smiled, genuinely this time. He really was making progress. Perhaps the two of them could even become friends.

* * *

"Hey everyone! This is Kai Hiwatari, he's new" 

It was lunchtime and the cafeteria was crammed with screaming kids. Kai was forced to follow Rei into the center of the cafeteria where the noise was most prominent. He wanted nothing more than to just leave the building and have a quiet lunch to himself, but he had a duty to fulfill, and that was to keep an eye on Kon.

His whole morning was spent on watching the Chinese boy intently. He followed him to every class, and listened to his incessant chatter. The whole day so far was filled with one-sided conversation between the two as Kai nodded, "Hn"ed, and pretended to listen. Just how many questions could the boy have? Couldn't he tell that Kai really couldn't care less?

"..And these are my friends" Rei's voice, for the eightieth time today, interrupted Kai's thoughts, "Max, Takao, Hilary, Kenny, Salima, Kane, Lai, Mao, and the twins."

"We have names you know." the female started.

"Yea, she's Julia and I'm Raul, pleasure to meat you." her brother introduced.

"Hn"

Rei chuckled, then proceeded to take a seat at their usual table.

He took the only empty seat on the table, which was coincidently right next to Mao. Before the girl could latch onto him, however, he took the opportunity and dragged Kai down to the miniscule space between them, forcing both sides to scoot over to make room. Mao pouted, and directed a menacing glare at Kai. He smirked, not only at how painfully obvious the relationship between the two was, but at how ironic this situation was. Someone was actually glaring spitefully at him, instead the other way around.

"So what grade are you in. Are you a junior like us?" a short, dark haired Japanese boy (Takao, he remembered) started.

"…"

"Yea he is, he's in my English class I think." a blonde child with freckles and an innocent smile plastered across his face, Max, answered for him.

"Oh, cool. So how's the school treatin' ya?"

"Hn"

"Meet any new people?"

"Hn"

"How's life?"

"Hn" Damn this kid's more annoying than Kon.

"Miss any friends back home?"

"Hn"

"How's the weather?"

"Hn"

"Goddammit! Christ, can you say anything other than 'Hn', are you socially awkward or something? Seriously, Kai…"

"Hiwatari" Kai interrupted.

"Excuse me?"

"I don't appreciate people that don't matter being so informal. You may refer to me as 'Hiwatari' and 'Hiwatari' only, as I will call you…."

"Kinomiya" Takao cringed.

Kai smirked, satisfied. "Kinomiya" he finished.

"Dammit! I'm so pissed off I'm not even hungry any more!" Takao growled "I'm going to go back to class and study or something"

"Takao, wait up!" Max stalked off after his friend. The rest of the members of the table only gaped, deciding whether or not to believe what they just heard come out of Takao's mouth.

* * *

Rei sighed as he walked in his room. Today had not been a fun day. Kai was obviously not a people person. Takao is, albeit easily irritable, still one of the friendliest guys in the school. For Kai to start an argument with him within the first five minutes of meeting the guy proved just how anti-social this kid was. 'Oh well' Rei thought silently, 'On the bright side, that was probably the longest sentence Kai had ever spoken in his lifetime.' 

Even though Rei had just met the loner today, he felt like they'd been acquaintances for a long while. He'd like to think that this was because they had some sort of special connection and were destined to become the best of friends, but it was probably just because of the fact that Kai had been in every single class of his. There was not one moment today where the two have been apart. If it hadn't been for the fact that Kai was so reclusive, Rei could have sworn that the boy was stalking him.

As if that wasn't enough, Rei had to stay after school for karate club. And today was the most intense practice yet. Apparently, they had to make up for the lack of exercise during the holidays. During practice, Rei could have sworn he saw Kai at least three times staring at him from the doorway to the gym. He shuddered, the intensity of those eyes still made him quiver in fear.

'I need a shower' Rei thought to himself, 'No, what I need is a nice warm bubble bath, I don't care how unmanly that is, I need one to cleanse all the worry off of me.'

Rei started towards his bathroom, then stopped. The guest bedroom had a much bigger bathtub, great for maximum comfort. He switched direction and began walking towards the guest bedroom conveniently located right across the hall.

Not only until he opened the doors to the guest bathroom did he notice that that the water was running. The room, he noted, was steaming, which meant that the shower was already in use. But who would be in this bathroom? All the servants live on a separate floor and as far as he knew, his dad was not home yet.

He glanced up and a muscular, naked body came to view.

The owner of the body turned around and met Rei's stare.

The last thing Rei saw were strong, intense eyes before he fainted.

To be continued….

* * *

So what'd you guys think? Please review! Constructive criticisms are welcomed! 

Thank you to all my reviewers! If it were not for you guys I probably wouldn't have the motivation to update! It is a little bit longer than the last so I hope I didn't disappoint you too much!

**[Edit: I'm actually writing this in a much faster paste than I thought. Even though I just updated this, I'm already halfway through the next chapter! Please review though! They make me happy and they'll help me update faster:)**


	3. Curiosity Killed the Cat

Ah… Another chapter! I didn't update as soon as I had hoped, but I just had so many stupid school projects and stuff! I'm sorry for the short length, but I really just didn't have that much time to write! Thanks to my reviewers though! you guys make my day!

Disclaimer: I don't own this show about angsty spinning tops, K?

* * *

Rei felt something warm and soft stroke his forehead. Unconsciously, he leaned into the touch. The feeling was so secure and enticing; he let out a quiet moan. As soon as the sound escaped his lips, the contact was broken, and he gave an involuntary shiver. 

Slowly, Rei's eyelids began to rise. A blurry outline came to view. He blinked a few times, allowing his golden orbs to adjust. Vision clearing, he allowed himself to study the figure beside him. Crimson eyes stared attentively at him; the fierce gaze making Rei's heart beat uncontrollably faster. The neko-jin frowned, confusion evident in his face. Maybe he was just hallucinating.

He blinked. His companion was still there, scarlet eyes still fixated on him.

He blinked again. The figure remained.

He blinked once more. Still there.

Maybe just one more time. The figure still stood, unwavering, eyes motionless.

It was then that Rei realized two things. One, he was definitely not dreaming. And two, this guy would be unbeatable in a staring contest.

"Wha.." Rei began, "Ka—Hiwatari! What are you doing here?"

"Uh…" Kai started, trying to think of a good way to offer the boy some explanation.

"REI-REI!" A new voice interrupted, "You're finally awake! You've been out for hours!"

Rei glanced at the new arrival in the room that seemed to appear out of nowhere. His confusion deepened when he discovered that he has never met this person before, and yet this stranger is speaking to him with such friendliness and familiarity. This kid looked around his age, possibly older by a few years. He was a boy but encompassed soft features. He was toned and had a strong build, however his figure was slightly feminine. His fiery-red hair was parted in a very absurd fashion, although somehow he was able to pull it off. Rei was almost certain that he has never met this boy in his life, although for some reason, the boy did look oddly familiar…

"Um, who are you?" Rei questioned the stranger.

"Ah… I'm hurt!" the boy replied in mock indignation, "I can't believe you don't remember me after such a show I put on for you!"

The boy looked down at Rei, revealing a pair of familiar strong, intense ice-blue eyes.

Realization hit Rei, and he found himself turning redder than Kai's eyes and the stranger's hair combined. The memory of the incident in the bathroom right before his fainting spell came rushing back to him. He thought it was all a dream.

Rei looked down at his sheets; unable to face the stranger for fear that his face would turn even redder, if possible, and explode.

"Aww", the burgundy haired boy exclaimed, "You're so cute when you blush!"

Kai scoffed at that, and looked irritably at the new boy. Rei directed his gaze back at Kai, completely forgetting that he was still in the room. The fact that Kai was here too means that he probably knows about the embarrassing episode. For some reason, this made Rei blush even harder.

"Urghh… Would someone PLEASE tell me what's going on, and why are you two here?" Rei demanded an explanation, conveniently changing the subject as well.

"I can answer that!" Another new voice spoke up.

'Damn, where are these people coming from?' Rei thought to himself.

He growled at the newcomer. But his frustrated frown soon turned into an elated smile as he recognized the fourth occupant of the room.

"Papa!" Rei screamed in delight. He hadn't seen his dad in such a long time! He began climbing out of bed to great his father, but strong arms pushed him back down.

"Ah-ah!" His father shook his head with disapproval, "You just woke up, don't overexert yourself"

"Yes, sir!" Rei obeyed.

"Now," his father commenced, "Let me explain. This is Tala. And this is Kai." He pointed at the two boys. "But I'm sure you've met Kai already. He goes to your school. Anyways, both these boys have just arrived from Russia and are in need of a place to stay. I, being the benevolent man I am, offered them the shelter of our home, and they will be staying with us for a few weeks. Maybe months, depending on how long this miss—how long they intend to stay in this country."

Rei nodded slowly, not completely comprehending. He found it hard to believe that his father was willingly allowing strangers to live with them. It's not as though his father is not a kind person, it's just that he doesn't trust others easily and tends to be very scrupulous of others.

"Now, dinners just about ready, so come down if you're hungry." Mr. Kon turned and sauntered off.

The red-head, Tala, gave Rei a quick wink before following the elder Kon out of the room.

Rei blushed once more, and then attempted to tag along. But his swift movement made the blood rush to his head and he became dizzy. His balance was thrown off and he gave a quick "EEP!" before his body made contact with the soft, warm floor.

Except something was wrong, the floor was supposed to be cold, hard and wooden, not soft and warm. It took Rei a few seconds to realize that he was not in fact propped against the ground, but against flesh. He felt his cheeks heating up again as he looked up at his savior. 'Dammit, just how many times did I blush today?'

"You need rest" Kai grunted impassively, "Stay in bed, I'll bring you food."

With that, Kai gently lifted Chinese boy off the floor and placed him in bed. Rei could only gape dazedly as Kai drifted out the room. Even when the taciturn boy left, Rei could not stop his goofy grin or his increasingly reddening cheeks. He really needed to stop, or else his face would permanently turn into a tomato.

* * *

Kai left the room and quickly closed the doors behind him. Tala was waiting in the hallways; he glanced up when he heard the doors shut. Ignoring the smirk the red-head was giving him, Kai promptly walked past the other boy and continued toward the dining hall. Unfazed, Tala caught up to the other boy, the smirk on his face still intact. 

"So Kai," the cerulean-eyed boy began, "How's the job?"

"What are you doing here, Valkov?" Kai demanded, ignoring the other boy's inquiry.

"Ouch…" Tala replied, trying to hide his amusement under a fake hurt expression, "You don't seem very happy to see me, and darling, I only came because I missed you!"

"Don't give me that shit! This was supposed to be _my _assignment! Did that old crone, Voltaire, send you here? What? He thinks I can't handle this?!" Kai glared at the red-head, but instead of intimidating him, this gesture seemed to make the other boy's smirk widen.

"Calm down, Love, he knows you're the best. That's why he assigned you to this family; they're on the top of the enemy's suspect list. But you know, during the day when you're at school watching over the son, someone's going to have to watch over the father. And naturally, you can't be at two places at once. So they decided that I should help, although..." Azure eyes sparkled with a mischievous glint, "I think _I_ should be the one to watch over little ReiRei as it seems that we have already established somewhat of a bond. He is cute, no?"

"Valkov…" Kai growled, comprehending Tala's underlying motives, "You do know that initiating a relationship, romantic or sexual, with an assignment is a direct violation of the rules, don't you?"

"Yea…" Tala sighed, then smiled deviously at the other boy, "Sucks for you."

* * *

It had been three weeks since school started. Three weeks since the arrival of the two strangers. Three weeks since that horrendously embarrassing bathroom incident. And already, it felt like an eternity. For the past three weeks, Rei had spent every waking moment with Kai. They walked to school together, they sat in class together, they had lunch together, they lived together, and now Kai had even started taking karate club. 

Even though they spent so much time together, the neko-jin felt like he knew nothing about his reticent companion. Many times, the Chinese boy tried to get the other to open up, but the crimson-eyed boy remained silent. Rei must have recited his whole life's tale to the blue-haired enigma at least three times, and yet the only response he ever gets is just "Hn."

Finally, the Chinese boy decided to give up on his quest to make the impassive Russian speak, and just enjoy the silence. He found this a lot less stressful.

The only person, Rei noted, that Kai could hold a decent conversation with was Tala. They must have grew up together and become friends or something, Rei decided. However, it was a strange friendship since the quirky red-head was so different than Kai. Tala, unlike Kai, was extremely outgoing and openly flirty. He bathed in attention, and seemed to really enjoy Rei's company.

' So,' the neko-jin wondered, 'why were the two so close?'

'Well opposites do attract;' Rei concluded, answering his own question.

It was obvious that the two Russians treated each other much differently than they treated Rei. While Kai was extremely reserved around Rei, it seemed that he could do nothing but talk when with Tala. And while Tala was extremely joke-y and flirtatious around the Chinese boy, he seemed much more serious in manner when with Kai.

Sometimes, Rei would walk in on them in the middle of what seemed to be a deep conversation. When they noticed the third party, they would immediately stop, or they would simply switch to Russian. Rei couldn't help but feel slightly hurt at this; it was as if they were talking about _him_. (On a side thought, Rei noted, even though they were so close, Kai still only referred to the other on last-name basis)

For some reason, Rei now enjoyed being at school. Not because he enjoyed the learning aspect of it, but because this meant that Kai was also away from Tala. (Apparently, like Rei suspected, Tala was older than the other two, so he instead of going to school, he took on the job of being Mr. Kon's new secretary.) He knew that he was being selfish since Tala appeared to be Kai's only friend. But for some reason, when the two of them were together, it made Rei uneasy. (And no, he told himself, it was NOT jealousy.)

It was because, when the two were together, they would only whisper among themselves. It was as if they were plotting, or had some secret that Rei mustn't figure out. This only made Rei more curious.

And you know what they say, curiosity killed the cat.

* * *

Haha, sorry for Tala's OOCness. I really wanted to make everyone in character. But I love Tala when he's such a tease!! Also, I'm really sorry for the short length, and for the messyness of this chapter. (and for the really cliche ending/title) I think the pace might have been too quick… haha but please review and tell me your input! 

**Ah I love my reviewers so much! I think you guys deserve personal notes!**

**Uzumi: Thank you! I hope this chapter sufficed! Awww.. thankies. I'm not really confident in my writing, but that was a nice ego-booster!**

**Thefairybloom: Thanks for the kind words! I know the first chapter was really short, but I'm really trying to elongate them now. I don't think any of my chapters will get to be very long though because I'm really busy and I like fast updates, but I will definitely try!**

**Nichibotsunokage: Haha, I had to copy and paste your name cuz I have no idea how to spell or pronounce it, lol! Thanks! Yea I like the plot too, but I'd like Kai to be more badass and ninja like, but idk how to incorporate that in yet. lol**

**Sparkleshadowcat: Thanks, I feel honoured that I'm the first! Haha no worries, your reviews do actually motivate me!**

**DONTH8TMECUZUAINTME: Yea I hate Mao too, but I'll refrain from Mao bashing. I might even make her nice eventually in this fic! YAY! I already have a lifelong reviewer! That makes me happy! And thanks! You make me feel… brilliant! haha lol**

**essenceofthedark: Thanks, hope the continuation is as good as you hoped! haha and he fainted because of shock I guess. I would probably faint if I found a hot Russian naked in my bathroom lol.**

**DesperateMeasures: Aha I love you!! Uhmmm thanks?? But your fanfics are wayyyy better even though I hate Naruto with a passion!**

**Aimed mischief: Thanks! glad you liked it.**

**Amy: Haha thanks.**

**Ma.anda: Ha, sorry, you half right! Kai is gonna live with them! Ahhh I love KaRe! girly giggles**

**UNpReDiCtAbLE lIfE: Thanks, don't worry I will!**

**midnightangel16: well there ya go. hope it was good!**

**not the usual baka: Yeah, he really is lucky! ahhh I so wish I was him! That way I could be with Kai! Heehee**

**kelseywazhere: Haha thanks, I hope you liked this chapter!**


	4. Red

Ahhhh sorry for the shortness! I had finals all week (which i failed btw), and I'm leaving for New Jersey tomorrow! Technically this chapter was supposed to be longer, and it's kind of unfinished, but i wanted to leave my lovely reviewers with **something **before I left! Hope you guys enjoy this! Oh and happy holidays:)

Disclaimer: If I owned Beyblade, Kai and Rei would be having gay secks every episode. And Mao wouldnt exist...MAN i wish i owned beyblade...

_

* * *

Red._

_Crimson red droplets were scattered everywhere, tinting the once barren room. They were such a pretty shade, the boy noted, much like his own fiery orbs. However the color evoked such sadness, again, reminding the boy of his eyes. _

_Suddenly feeling extremely weak, the boy relinquished his tight grip on the object in hand. The soft clang of the dagger hitting the marble floor echoed through the room. His knees buckled, and he felt himself falling against the cold, hard ground, his fingers inadvertently swiping the edge of the blade. The boy lifted his hand to eye level to examine his injury. The same crimson red color was oozing out of his skin. He felt no physical pain, but his heart ached. This sensation was foreign to him; he couldn't pinpoint exactly what his emotion was. _

_He glanced at his companion, the only other person in the blood drenched room. Their body was motionless. Their golden eyes were wide open, but contained no glimmer of life. Their long, ebony hair covered the gaping wound in their stomach. The sight was sickening, but the boy couldn't tear his eyes away. His companion was the victim in this onslaught, so why did he suffer such pain? Such heartache? _

_This isn't right…the boy told himself._

_This isn't right!_

"This isn't right!!" Kai gasped out, panting heavily. His rough hands stroked his sweat covered forehead. His heart was beating a million times faster than normal. He clutched his blanket and squeezed his eyes shut in an effort to calm himself down.

"Are you ok?" a timid voice spoke up.

Startled, Kai glanced up at the sound. It was the young Chinese boy looking down at him, worry evident in his expression. Kai groaned inwardly, he's letting his guard down. Usually, even the slightest noise would cause him to wake up in case of a midnight raid. He was feeling much too comfortable in this new home.

"Yeah" Kai frowned at how hesitant his voice sounded and cleared his throat, "Yeah" he said in a much bolder tone, "I'm fine."

"Good", Rei smiled, "You were tossing and turning in your sleep. I wasn't sure if I should've woken you or not."

"Hn, how'd you know that I wasn't sleeping well?" The Russian inquired.

"Well," the neko-jin started, "I'm always up at this hour to get a midnight snack, and when I was heading back up to my room I heard you breathing really heavily. I walked in and it looked like you were having a… a…" Rei turned away.

"Yeah?" the other boy urged.

"..A nightmare" Rei breathed out cautiously, as if he was worried that Kai would be angry with him for insinuating that the Russian was "weak".

"I was" Kai confirmed.

"Oh" Rei replied a little guiltily, "well sorry for not waking you, but I wasn't sure if you'd be mad at me for barging in on your sleep time"

"It's ok" was his nonchalant response.

It was silent for awhile. Not the silence Kai usually enjoyed, but an extremely awkward silence where neither of the boys knew what to say to each other.

"So…" Rei spoke up, and Kai was grateful to hear the Chinese boy's voice for once. "If you don't mind me asking… what were dreaming about?"

"I…" The Russian started, thinking deeply, 'what was I dreaming about?' he thought to himself.

"I… I don't… remember…" Kai answered truthfully.

"Oh…" Rei looked away, a little hurt. He masked his frown and glanced back at the other boy cheerily, "It's ok if you don't want to share… I'm going down to get something to eat, want me to bring you anything?"

"Um… water…"

"Kay!"

Kai watched as his acquaintance flounced out of the room, and he couldn't help but notice that Rei's cheerfulness subsided as soon as he stepped out.

Kai's eyes softened, 'Don't be sad…'

'I'm not lying… I really don't remember'

'All I **can** remember is that there was red…'

'_There was so much red…_'

* * *

"Holy crap! There's so much red!" 

"Haha, yeah," Rei laughed at his friend's astonished expression, "Valentine's Day is usually associated with red, Takao."

"Yeah… but there's just so freakin much! I think I'm blinded! How did the student council manage to decorate the entire school?"

"Magic" a new voice intervened.

"Holy Jesus tap-dancing Christ! Don't just pop up like that, Enrique! You scared the shit out of me!"

"Takao, don't be so melodramatic." Rei smiled, "But yeah… these decorations are incredible! How did you guys find the time to do all of this? I barely even have time to do all of my homework!"

"School should never interfere with the month of love, my friend." Enrique winked, and a couple of girls that were passing by swooned. "And actually… this was mostly Oliver's work, that kid's just amazing with this kind of stuff…"

"Wow…" Rei stared at his surroundings in awe. Oliver was truly genius. Rose petals were scattered all along the hallway floor. The lockers were draped with red ribbons. Hearts of various sizes were plastered on the ceiling. But what really astounded him was the beautiful mural of cupid painted on the once blank wall. "But Valentine's Day isn't until tomorrow… why did you guys do all this today?"

"Eh, to get an early start" Enrique replied, twirling his dirty blonde hair, "Haha, besides, since we finished decorating yesterday, that gives us all day today to make our valentine gifts."

"Ooh! Got someone special in mind?" Takao piped up.

"Nah… I never give out gifts, I just receive them," the blonde answered cheekily, "It's mostly Oliver that needs this time to make his chocolates. So what about you guys, do you have anyone special in mind for tomorrow?"

"Maybe…" Takao reddened, "But I can't really bake… so…"

Rei smiled, Takao was so cute when he blushed. His crush on Hilary was so obvious that even she knew. "It's ok Takao. I'll help you bake…"

Enrique smiled knowingly, then continued: "And Rei, what about you?"

The neko-jin thought for a moment, "Hm… I don't really like anyone right now, but I'll probably make some cookies for all my friends."

"Ah… Rei" Enrique laughed, "You're way too kind for your own good. I'm surprised you still aren't taken."

"Enrique!!" A voice sounded from across the hall, "Student council meeting! Did you forget already?"

"Yeah! Coming Robert!" Enrique yelled back, he glanced at his friends apologetically, "Sorry guys, gotta go! Robert's an ass about student council crap. See yah!"

With that, the blonde boy left, the sound of his footsteps growing fainter and fainter.

"Hey Rei," Takao started nervously.

"Yeah?"

"Will you really help me bake?"

"Sure thing!"

"Thanks! Oh and I'm on your list of people your giving gifts to tomorrow right?"

"Of course!" Takao smiled at that.

"Is…" Takao stuttered, "Are you giving a valentine to Hiwatari?"

"I.." Rei's voice faltered, "Maybe…"

His friend groaned, "But the guy's such an asshole! Is he even your friend?"

Takao's question struck Rei. Truthfully, he wasn't even sure if they were friends or not. It was obvious that Kai was much closer to him than anyone else in school, but still, they weren't as close as him and Tala.

'He didn't even trust me enough to talk about his dream…' Rei thought to himself. He shook his head vigorously, why did he even care? Kai's problems are none of his business and he really shouldn't have been prying in the first place.

"I don't know…" Rei responded solemnly.

* * *

"So guess what tomorrow is!" Tala cried enthusiastically. 

"Don't know, don't care." Kai grunted.

"Tomorrow is," Tala continued, ignoring the apathetic teen, "Valentine's Day!"

"So?"

"So…. It's a time of love and happiness and stuff"

"You know I don't celebrate holidays…"

"Well… you should! We should make our little ReiRei something!"

"Hn…"

"Say…where is our little ReiRei anyways?"

"He's at Kinomiya's, baking or something…"

"Hee! He's probably making something good for us for tomorrow!"

"Go away, Valkov!"

"You know you want to eat some of ReiRei's homemade treats! You're positively smitten by him!"

"I Said, GO AWAY!" Kai forced the red head out of his room, then, proceeded to slam the door.

Tala smiled to himself, his enigmatic little friend never denied his last statement…

* * *

**Please read the bolded!**

Aha! Sorry for the crappiness of this chapter! But I was kind of in a hurry to finish it! I still have packing to do for New Jersey! Yeah, again, the pace is a little too quick for my liking, but whatever, you guys will just have to deal with it! And yeah I know.. Valentines Day, how extremely cliche. but wtv...

I was going to write a one-shot for christmas... perhaps a prequal to my other oneshot.. but then i got lazy so i just decided to update this instead:) hope you guys liked it

**I'm thinking that there might be extreme fluff next chappie but idk, input anyone?**

Thanks again to all my lovely reviewers!

Aimed mischief: Thx! I'm glad you liked it!

nichibotsunokage: Haha yeah! isn't flirty Tala great? He brings a smile to my face, and he wants Rei and Kai to get together too! So yeah i love him!

kavbj: Haha yeah Kai x Tala is ok! but Kai and Rei belong together in my opinion! Teehee I'm glad I made Tala like that too! lolz! YEAH! they should just randomly kill Mao haha! That would be funny...

sparkleshadowcat: Your welcome! And I should bring Bryan in.. but idk how, but i really should...I absolutely Adore TalBry!

kelseywazhere:Thank you! I hope you liked it!

Thefairybloom: Haha, i updated soon ish... hope you like it!

Ma.anda: Lolz! Tala makes everything interesting! and i lurve him!

essenceofthedark: Haha yeah good point, me too! What would really make me squeal is seeing him and rei together naked! haha

Mimay: Thank you! i'm glad you enjoyed my story!

DONTH8MECOSUAINTME: Thanks! that makes me feel so special! I'm glad you like my story so much! Hmm.. Idk, I've seen it spelled both ways so I'm not sure... Oh well lol! Your reviews make me happy!

Bluumberry: Ah thanks! Yeah i know... i suck with summaries! I need to learn how to write them better.** If anyone has a summary suggestion let me know!** I'm so glad you liked it! your an amazing writer yourself, so it made me happy when i saw your review!

Leibe Katze: Thanks! Hope you liked the update! even though its not very long...

keisan: Hehe! thanks! I'm glad my fic got your attention! Yeah... I want their relationship to be gradual, but i'm so impatient! lol


End file.
